Harry x FSN collection
by Evillevi
Summary: I will just put the more aggressive plot Taigas I write here
1. My original Plot Taiga

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

"blah blah blah" Japanese

"_blah blah blah" Japanese whisper_

"**Blah blah blah" English**

"_**Blah blah blah" English whisper**_

Prologue

Green eyes open up to the world.

In a Japanese house the sounds of one of it's two teenage occupants were preparing for the school day.

Harry slowly got up from his bed. Unlike it's Japanese counterparts Harry's bed was a simple yet somewhat large queen sized four-poster bed. Despite it's size the red-gold antique piece of furniture fir quite snugly into the room. Originally a blank space in the house due for demolition, it was re-purpose as a bedroom for the currently 16-year old wizard. 10 by 15 meter room it was tastefully decorated with odd ornaments and plants. Depending on one's vantage point the room would seem to have a different theme in it's decoration. Colored in a variations of red, gold and green it exuded a homely feel.

The bed faced a Japanese sliding door that took up the whole wall on one side of the bed there was a mirror and a simple rack to hang some of his clothes while he changes his outfits along with Alistair, the sorting hat, something Harry wears when ever possible in it's disguised form or failing which brings it anywhere it goes. On the other side of the bed was a window that looks over the garden. Even than Harry could hear the birds chirping along with the sound of rushing water. A small desk was placed under the window accompanied with a comfortable chair. The left half of the sliding door was block by an enormous closet meant to prevent someone from accidentally peeking on him while he changes. There was also a large bookcase covering the adjacent walls. It was filled with enough books collected in the last 6 years while he was here.

Despite being in the morning, the lack of sleep did not bother Harry at all. Harry smoothly slid out from under the covers and quickly donned a sweater and some thick woolen pants. Despite having lived in the Emiya household for 6 years he still preferred thick warm clothing whenever the temperature drops below pleasantly cold. It was an odd habit he guessed.

Quietly exiting the room and slipping past Shirou undetected he headed towards the kitchen. While not being his chore he still liked to prepare some of the meals. Although he does it during the wee hours of the morning in order to avoid Shirou or Sakura from helping.

Deciding to cook an English breakfast he went and prepared the frying pan and some of the eggs that he needed to cook with. He even prepared some of his homemade patties along with home baked bread.

"Good morning"

Harry turned around and greeted a slightly flustered Sakura with a Sirius-ed styled smile.

"Good morning to you too, Sakura. Rest for a while before you go wake Shirou up"

Harry motioned Sakura to a chair before preparing a glass of pumpkin juice for her.

" So what made you decide to run here today? You do know that we don't mind if you took your time to get here don't you. Even Shirou would like it if you still came and did nothing."said Harry as he handed the juice to the now stuttering girl.

" B-uu-tttt I waa-waaant to ma-m-aaa-kkke bbb-rree-ak-fast before you today" answer Sakura who recovered from Harry's teasing halfway through her answer.

Harry just shook his head and went back to cooking after a few minutes of companionable silence, Sakura went to wake Shirou up. Mumbling on how lucky Shirou was, Harry finished his cooking just as Taiga arrived.

"So I see you still like to cook this type of food huh Harry. You should at the least cook more native cuisine before you cook this kind of fatty food you know." despite her somewhat rebuking words the sight of her drooling over the food took most of the edge of her remark.

" Well if you hate it so much then don't just it eat. " Harry said as he finished cleaning up the dishes.

"Waah I'm sorry. Please don't make me go hungry."Taiga was at this point literally begging the cook with those sad puppy dog eyes.

"uhhhuuhh" yawned Shirou as he entered the dining room " Come on Fuji-nee can't you act like a responsible adult for once"

Before Taiga could reply Sakura interjected with "But taiga sensei is a responsible adult. Maybe we may have never seen her act like one but maybe when she isn't around us she could have pretend she was an adult." by the end of Sakura's sentence, Taiga had those melancholy aura surrounding her while crying tears of sadness. The only thing wrong with this picture was the fact that she was already stuffing herself with food with extraordinary quickness.

Knowing that they would not get another reply out of her while she was recovering from her wounded pride, all three teenagers sat down at the dining table and slowly eat through the mountain of food made by Harry.

At the end of breakfast with half an hour and a half left before their school starts at 10. am. Taiga and Shirou went and cleaned up the remains of the breakfast while Sakura aided by Harry prepared the bentos for school.

* * *

><p>Once done the four of them left for their school on foot at a leisurely pace<p>

" So Hari-kunI was wondering did you decide on your goals yet. You always seem so carefree like you know what your doing you know." said a rather nervous Sakura.

"_After my last life I kinda doubt I wanna actually work"_

" Nope I have no clue on any, and I mean ANY of my future goals. "

"That is a bit irresponsible you know Harry-kun, After all even if you are rich from all those investment you made me do you still need something productive to do with your time. Even though I may never need to work for the rest of my life due to my grandfather's wealth I still chose to be a teacher." taiga replied

" You don't know anything Fuji-nee. This guy here can is one of laziest bastards on earth. I never seen him study before and I know for a fact that he is almost as good as Rin. He doesn't even have problems picking up gi..." Shirou suddenly stopped when he saw Rin's patented smile on Harry's face.

" It doesn't matter to me so much Taiga-san. I don't actually like to work. If I want to do something 'productive' I would do it without getting any rewards. Kind of like the suicide monkey next to me."

Despite being reassured by Harry, Taiga still could not help but feel as though something would go wrong. As Shirou, Sakura and Harry were having a conversation between themselves. Taiga could not helped but think upon Shirou's mental condition.

A few years back, when Harry and Shirou were 12, Harry found out about Shirou's dream and a few weeks later his personality. It disturbed him so much he pressured her into taking Shirou to a psychiatrist. After a few sessions the psychiatrist concluded that not only had Survivor's guilt at a frightening level but in addition to that had an obsessive behavior towards emulating his father. That sealed Taiga's decision and from then on up till today Shirou started having weekly meetings and counseling sessions with his psychiatrist.

Still even she had to admit that even after all that therapy session. Shirou still hadn't kicked out his saving people thing. But thank god he only does that in moderation. Even his abysmal school results has improve.

"Huh" Taiga snapped out of her musing in front of the Fuyuki private high school. She looked around her but she just could not find her three charges. So shrugging to herself she calmly went to her station in the school.

* * *

><p>" Bye senpais" Sakura departed from the group as she made her way to her year one class., Bowing as she bid farewell.<p>

"You know you should really consider going on a date with her Shirou. After all she is the second most sought after girl in school. " Harry was nonchalantly walking to their classroom. With a satchel over his shoulder and his confident and graceful walk one would think that he just asked about the weather judging by his near total calm as he uttered that particular sentence.

Shirou on the other hand reacted like Harry expected. " Do you think that I will be accepted if I became her boyfriend. I don't think that the trou..."

Harry cut him off with a mere wave of his hand. "Do you think that what you care is relevant to whether she accepts you. Remember in the end she is her own person. In the end it is her decision to ma. I am tired of you two constantly treading around each other in woolen socks. If you like her go date her and give her a chance to make that choice. After all it has been months since she ask you out on that date and you still haven't given her a reply."

"But she would get hurt if I am not good enough"

" She is already hurting you idiot. Every time you delay your answer she starts thinking she isn't good enough for you and that is torture for her." By this time Shirou had a grimace on his face while the serene expression on Harry's never left him.

The two journeyed into the classroom and into their places without so much as another word. For the rest of the day the two of them went about their usual classes and subsequently their own respective school time hobbies in between classes.

Shirou immersed himself with helping others although he took care not to come anywhere near Sakura. Harry on the other hand went looking for Taiga so that he could bother her with enough extra credit work to triple her workload. Using occlumency to give pseudo photographic memory, Harry also went about correcting Taiga's English in order to make Taiga exasperated.

* * *

><p>At the end of the school day Harry was about to leave for home when he bump into Rin at the fron gates. Noticing what Rin was glaring at he stopped to say<p>

" You know glaring at the school would not actually make your problems go away."

Rin didn't even react to that. Years of witty banter and at times extreme flirting has made her somewhat immune to Harry's exasperating conversation style.

" No it doesn't, but it still helps me feel better. Though I wonder how would you know mister perfect"

Harry just chuckled. "Maybe I do . Maybe I don't. But out of curiosity would you mind telling me if this problem involves me in some way."

Rin just shook her head as she glared at the school.

Knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer he merely uttered a quick sayonara and left for home.

Arriving at his house, he quickly went in and prepared a Japanese dinner, even though it wasn't as good as Sakura's he still laid out the table and went to take a shower before Shirou comes back, talking with Alistair on everything and nothing.

Even after he finished his bath, he put Alistair who was in his night cap form back on his head and his pajamas. Noting the fact that Shirou was later than usual Harry went on ahead with eating his meal. He was pondering his 6 year question of whether or not he should tell his friends about his status as a wizard from another dimension while he ate. Nevertheless his environmental consciousness never falter and he heard the main door closing.

Turning around he said " Well what kept you out this time- **What the Bloody hell happened to you"**

Harry just noticed that while Shirou came back home his chest was covered in blood directly over his heart.

" Hari-kun" Shirou weakly said "no need to get upset I'm still alive after all"

This did not stop Harry from grabbing his arm and hoisting it above his shoulders. While walking to the kitchen to find some bandages in order for Harry to patch Shirou up, in his panicked Harry faltered in his translation charm and promptly ignored Shirou's proclamation of him been attacked.

Harry only stopped when he realised that Shirou had absolutely no wounds. Thinking back he knew there was a murderer killing people with a bladed weapon. Still it made no sense that Shirou had no wounds despite the hole in his clothes. Filing that thought for later he was about to ask Shirou a question before someone with a foreign ascent interrupted them.

" Well here I was chasing some useless prey and now I stumbled upon a man I already killed." Said a grinning man in blue.

Without hesitation Shirou shoved Harry behind him while Harry in turn took off Alistair and mentally prepared to summon Vincere, the sword of Gryfindor.

Jumping to the right conclusion Shirou despite his trembling stared the murderer in the eyes and said. " Leave him alone, I am the one you want"

" Sorry, no can do. Since you led me here and he saw me I have to get rid of him. But hey at least when you die you can honestly say that I killed you twice". During this small rant Shirou inched away from Harry, hoping to buy Harry some time. After all he was a mage while Harry was some normal person.

" So since you would probably fight harder if you friend is dieing lets eve..." A this point while the man was facing away from Harry, Harry took his chance. In a split second he drew Vincere and attempt to inflict one mere cut on the man. Despite his skills as an expert swordsman, despite his advantage of surprise, he still did not manage to inflict that one wound needed to poison the man.

The sound of a holy sword striking the demonic lance seemed like the sound of judgment, echoing throughout the night, signaling the start of a bloody fight.

" My,my and here I thought you were useless" grinning demonically the man continued " I don't care what kind of magic your using but you seem to know what your doing. My master told me to avoid other Masters but he said nothing about fighting about other magi.

"_Magi?" _Harry wondered why he used that particular word. Narrowing his eyes he quickly changed the angle of his blade and slide it down the shaft to the tip hoping to catch the leotard wearing spearman off guard. However luck was not on his slide and the spearman with a quick spin manage to kick Harry into a corner with no where to run. Only Harry's experience kept him from sustaining broken bones from that kick.

" My, you are one tough nut aren't you. I am going to enjoy our fight. By the way I'm Lancer" gesturing one hand to Shirou he said " Well since I'm busy you should just scram kid"

With a wooden bokken in his hand Shirou was about to attack when Harry, without taking his eyes of Lancer, said

" Go now Shirou"

" But.."

"That guy has a bloody spear while I have a sword. You have a WOODEN BOKKEN. Make yourself useful and go find some help"

Taking one last glance at Harry. Shirou turned tail and ran.

" Now kid why aren't you willing to have some extra help."

Initiating a Legimency probe Harry started to skim Lancer surface thoughts._ " Thank god I still __remember how to do this."_

Not even phased Harry merely raised his sword and took a stance.

" I like you kid. To bad I have to kill you now." And so the fight started.

* * *

><p>8 minutes later with Shirou currently rummaging through his shed looking for something to fight Lancer of with. Now Shirou was no idiot, the moment he laid eyes on Lancer's fight with the red cloaked guy he knew they weren't human. Knowing that he resolved to avoid getting any more people from getting killed. The police would still have to fight an inhuman killeer and pulling his defenseless neighbors would be worse. So as he was searching for a weapon he couldn't help but question on how Harry was able to get a sword so fast. Where the sword came from was another question he resolved to ask Harry the moment they were safe. So deep was he in his thoughts that he did not notice the circle forming around him<p>

*Crash

Shirou jerked his head up as a now bleeding Harry was sent flying through the door and through some inhuman will he still managed to stay up on his feet. Lancer then walked in despite his skills he still suffered from a broken arm and a twisted shoulder. Still he looked much better than Harry.

" So the little rat is hiding out here was he." shrugging his shoulders as best he could he merely smiled and raise his spear with his one remaining arm " It's been fun but now it's time for you to say good bye. Know that you were killed by a heroic spirit and enjoy that fact." but before he or Harry could react Shirou made his choice and dashed forth pulling Harry out of the way. Lancer without hesitation batted Shirou into the wall. With the composure of someone killing a fly he lift his spear and aimed it at Shirou's chest.

"_This is a demonic spear. As long as it still exist wound's it inflicts will never go away." Lancer said this as Harry tried to get rid of the bleeding wound above his eyes._

**" Damn it got to do something."** Knowing he could not kill the servant Harry hoped to null the spears power with his ultimate holy spell.

"Volo custodes" whispered Harry, crouching on the floor, bloodied and with only his sword for support, his heart still filled with hope. The three of them never noticing the summoning circle until all was said and done.

* * *

><p>An Well everyone meet mister plot tiger. It was bugging me for weeks to write it down

PLease Review. I know that as it is unbeta'd. it will be flawed but i won't know until you tell me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

Peace to you alll :)9


	2. The 2nd Fatestay Harry

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/n: Another way to start the 'Harry in FSN world' theme

* * *

><p>Fuyuki city was a quaint place that no one in their right mind will consider as anything else. And yet it was a place where heroes have fought to the last man standing. Where many things were sacrificed yet no one winning anything. It was a place that misfortune particularly favored.<p>

_With Harry since this is a crossover after all._

7.30 was a particular time in hindsight after all and to be perfectly honest the Tohsaka mansion look nothing short of the physical form of the word imposing what with the first touch of dawn framed the building. The most striking thing on this particular day was when a certain student was currently knocking on the door of his friends house with such an air of nonchalance that look out of place on the thin teenager.. To those who knew him the young man was certainly handsome when he felt like it. For some inexplicable reason how handsome or rugged Harry looks like was dependent strictly on his mood at the time regardless of his clothes . Dressed in the local high school uniform he exuded a level of confidence that was somewhat misplaced in a normal society.

He was many things and eccentric was merely a drop in the ocean. He had weird mannerisms and did not speak Japanese fluently despite living in Fuyuki for a little over a decade. The most noticeable thing about him was his height being a westerner after all. Harry Potter did not know of the customs of the locals when he was rescued from the Fuyuki Fire. This caused him to ignore most social courtesies that any streetwise person would have known to follow. As a result he became friends with a variety of people despite social barriers and who could not claim to hate him even after the numerous social faux pases.

Harry was for all intents and purpose absolutely sure that magic does not exist outside his own abilities. There weren't any Ministries and no one monitoring his rare use of magic. It was actually humbling to not be a celebrity and he strive to learn to live without magic as much as possible

At any rate out of the door stepped out the somewhat disheveled girl. With her usual nature to consider this was very out of placed and so her concerned friend had instinctively asked.

" Are you alright Rin?"

He could not help but try to find out what was wrong with his friend and rival. The second of the 'Golden Pair of Fuyuki High' just hoisted the sling of her satchel and glared at him while trying to smooth out the wrinkles in her attire. Harry felt somewhat more at ease with this side of Rin since this was Rin the Violent and Aloof he was thinking about.

The girl in question was looking like she just got out of bed and had hurriedly put on her shoes before walking down the road. She merely tried to smile and once again, under the scrutiny of her only friend, failed while simultaneously causing a small bundle of concern to form in her friend.

"That's alright Harry I just had a very rough morning and you just forced me to get up from bed. The nice soft comfy" yawn .."bed".

For a while both teens just enjoyed a stroll to their high school. They did not talk, did not speak only enjoyed the peace and tranquility the morning brought for them. But along the way Rin could not help but think why her friend, her only friend chose this day to visit her. The day that mark when her life took a turn for better or for more, likely for worse.

"Why?" And like clockwork her mouth voiced out her train of thoughts.

Harry just turned his head and said "Why what?". As Rin looked down, something so incredibly rare for the stubborn girl that Harry could not help but wonder what happened to make her act this way. She was the kind of person whose face would never reveal her heart's turmoil but anything that could make her act like this would have been few in number. This caused no end to the worry Harry had for his already lonely and orphaned friend.

Rin was embarrassed that she just voiced out her thoughts like a simpleton. Looking down to try to hide her blush from Harry she waited for it to subside before asking the question that was on her mind.

In almost a whisper Rin said " Why did you visit me today?" Harry instinctively knew what she meant. Rin was an independent woman. This was not some female chauvinism, a response to the oppression of women or it's ilk but rather she did not want the help of anyone. She, despite the efforts of Harry had only one person that could be considered a friend and that friend was walking besides her. A loner despite how she acts in public her private persona did not allow anyone to come close to her, at least on her own volition. It took the stubbornness of one who conquered death to pierce the lies she weaved that had kept others away.

Maybe it was the fact that she looked lonely despite what others perceived. Maybe it was the fact that her eyes were dead to the world. Regardless of the reason he made efforts to be her friend. Harry could not honestly say when they became friends but over the course of years they did what no one thought was possible or even tried outside of token passes. The two of them were both top students and could have gone finish their studies a few years ago. Sports, academics, part-time jobs everything they did was done to near perfection. The only reason they did not have fan girls/boys was due to Rin's ice queen persona. It acted as a repellant for the female counterpart of the pair and a blessed shield for the male. That said of the two only Harry had any other friends. However in all that time Harry had only visited her three times at her mansion. Each time was simply due to the fact that he had no choice but to go there. It was Rin's sanctuary or some would say prison. Her question was never about the reason about the visit but a way to assure herself that it was real. That, despite whatever that plagues her mind he was really her friend. The very act of asking went against her pride. It may have been frustration or it may even be worry for the problems in her life but regardless of what cause her to voice that question Harry knew of the significance of the question since Rin was like himself in so many ways.

With a smile he said "I don't know. You seemed to be acting different yesterday. It was unnerving like you were both excited and scared. I was worried so I decided to visit and even now you don't act normal so I guess that I was ri_gh_…..." He broke off, unwilling to finish. The topic was uncomfortable but still it had to be said even if Harry did not like to intrude in the life of his friend.

Their walk to school was undisturbed save for the passing hellos and good mornings. But being the a member of the male population he did not notice Rin's forlorn smile nor did he hear her silent promise.

"Even if it kills me I won't let you be a casualty of the war?"

_After the school finished_

Rin did wave a goodbye from the windows of her classroom to the rapidly diminishing form of her one and only friend, an action that actually made the normally unflappable Harry gobsmacked. She even giggled and enjoyed the last vestige of her _normal _life walk away. It took only a few moments but she manage to hear the words.

" So is the boy the reason the 'Ice queen' ordered me to stay out of sight. He looks nothing like a magus and more like your crush"

Rin did not turn around or even bother to show any signs of acknowledging the voice save for a while. But she smiled a forlorn smile the moment her servant astralized.

"That **boy** can see prana which coincidentally is what you are made of. I didn't want a chance to have him involve in the grail war. Even though he isn't a magus his potential is still astounding but no one had bothered to teach him anything"_thanks to me _" about us magus and I do not want to be the person that shatters his view of the world."

It may have been a selfish wish. Many magus families like hers and those who have no successors have taken up apprentices in order to pass on their knowledge . After all a magus has the duty to that the knowledge collected over the years will never be forgotten. Any true magus would have made Harry an apprentice. His power was merely an enticing bonus. Any master with someone like him would be well respected for simply being the boy's teacher. But she had long ago decided that her friend should never know the hardships faced by those one who seeks knowledge without regard to the world's law. It was something that she swore not to do even if she had to go against the Magus Association or her family elders.

*FB*

_The 'Golden Pair' had just caught sight of the school when Harry just stopped and squinted at it._

"_Tell me Harry what caught your attention until you stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and make me looked like a fool for accompanying you?" The last was said with a hint of implied punishment._

_Harry just ignored it, having long ago deciphered the warning signs of mount Rin and replied "Is it me or is the school surrounded in purple?" _

_Sighing Rin took a look at the school. " It is just you alright so come on before you forced me to cook something for you again?" The threat of something worse than death was enough to get the boy moving._

_*FB*_

" We are going to go search for the source of the ward Archer" With this she turned around while silently praying that things won't go to hell even as the light began to fade.

_With Harry as he head for parts known only to him_

As Harry was heading to his destination he was wondering what made Rin so un-Rin-ish. Sighing he decided to worry it later and made plans for his adopted families first reunion. Working a hand through his hair he eyes just looked at the scenery without taking in anything. Plus he still needed to help _her_. _**Seriously what kind of person would rape a lady. **_Suffice to say that particular topic was not one that was well received by Harry.

Looking at the sky he forced his own body to relax before the stress of the past few days start to get to him. He hadn't even noticed that he had a new person walking at his side. A first for the survivor of a war in between those that can bear miracles to battle.

" So what has the prince got on his royal mind that he deems to ignore even me?"

Harry didn't even respond to the question save for turning his head and greeting his new conversationalist. A person that made the time to talk to him for the past few years.

"Hi Gil."

_At the Ryuudou temple_

Sochirou Kuzuki just got back from school just before the sun set, a rare thing for the respected teacher since he usually stayed back in school. But still appearances have to be kept after all.

"Good evening Sochirou-sama." Being greeted by his 'wife' he felt what he thought was lost to him. Trained as an assassin and forced to throw away his emotions it was incredibly hard for him to get be emotional. Even as he gave a small smile to the servant he could not help but feel happy even though he knew that it would not last. Jealousy was a close second however and would last far longer.

Saying his respects as demanded by Japanese society he left to complete the remnants of his workload. Unfazed by her "husband's" outward lack of emotion all Caster did was look towards the setting sun content that all would be well especially considering the amount of Prana she had at her disposal.

_During the evening_

Shirou was the kind of guy who liked to help people but still it was somewhat foolish of him to help anyone who ask. It was a flaw that even he acknowledges. So many people were aware of this fundamental part of him to the point that the more shameless ones took advantage of it time and time again. It was only due to the support and subsequent strong-arming by most of his friends that he was still somewhat functional in society. He could not help it his father was the kind of guy

"And that is that. Kinda took me a while for me to finish but hey it is done."

Shirou stood up and took a look around to check for anything else that he had forgot to do. The archery room and part of the actual shooting range were clean of any debris. At first glance it would look like a professional that did it but in reality all it took was the elbow grease of one hardworking 16 year old man. Shirou stood tall and proud for helping another person but he could not shake the fact that the act took him way past dinner time for him to finish. It also exarceberated the headache he had for most of the day.

Suddenly he looked over his shoulder as he 'heard' something. It had a metallic ring to it as though two pieces of metal was banging to each other though if asked Shirou would have to say that the metallic sound sounded as though the metal was singing. It was like an echo. There but not quite real. It sounded as beautiful as it was deadly but it was as if the sound was muted.

Calmly he walked out the door and locked it before walking to the school's entrance. Curiosity got the better of him as he decided to take the path closest to the sound. In his mind Shirou was wondering if he could see just what was causing the racket in the first place and if he could spot it on his way out. After all what was the worst it could be.

For the past three hours the red clad duo scoured the school to try to disable the multitude of wards. Unfortunately almost all of them were either too advanced or had far too many key points to do anything more than weaken it. The worst part for Rin was that some of these wards must have been placed years ago and if it wasn't for her servant it would have gone undetected. It infuriated the girl that there was literally something right under her nose and that she missed it. Wards for protection, wards for intrusion, wards that act like an alarm. It was frightening. The perpetrator of the wards could have killed everyone at school with the outside ignorant of the whole affair. She took what little solace she could from not being a magus when the wards were put up. It might not help her find out who the culprit was but it certainly help nurse her pride. It did not help when Archer teased her for it. That said it was by far better than when they found another servant. Who subsequently proceeded to hound her servant with uncanny skill.

The blue armor-less Servant had the nerve to introduce himself before turning into a blue blurr as he thrust at Archer at an undetectable speed, undetectable at least to the human eye . The lance at his side becoming nothing more than a streak of red as he pounced at the long-ranged servant. However in a split second Archer somehow summoned two blades and parried his attacker with sparks flying of the blade of his daos. His enhanced eye more than a match for the speed of the fastest attacker.

Archer's movements were just as amazing, even with a class disadvantage he seemed to keep up with his opponent's moves. Each thrust to the side was met with a sword, each parry done with a precise motion leaving nothing to chance yet every attack seemed to be a fraction of an inch from wounding the red-clad servant. Rin was no fool and was aware of how much heroic spirits outclass mere mortals. This brief clash just underlined what the dangers of the War was. Still save for the fact that Archer was using swords she only needed to wait for an opening before she could use one of her jewels to distract her enemy.

Then she saw Lancer looking to her the side of her. She only needed to shift her eyes a fraction of an inch in order to for she to see someone.

"_shit someone's here" _for the first time that day she was scared. Scared not for her life but for letting someone die due to her carelessness. She refocused her sight on the blue servant only to see the red lance being spun around and her servant being pushed back._ "I need to do something. Need to d..." A_ small number of jewels charged with prana was tossed even when her mind was stuck in a loop. Her conditioning taking over. It passed her servant as he was pushed back only to impact Lancer. There was an explosion and she could only pray that things won't go to hell. A minute into the first fight of the War and things have already gone south.

(The Servant's pov : 60 seconds earlier)

The two servants merely stared at each other. You could swear that even the crickets weren't making a sound. It was as if the very air between them was being cut apart.

"You know I kinda feel sad that my first opponent is a fancy Archer. I wasn't exactly expecting to see you first and to be honest I wanted to start with a bang. Well before we get to the good part I would like to introduce myself. I am Lancer and today I would be your executioner." This was followed with a maniacal grin

Archer merely smirked. He already warned Rin about keeping her distance. With the kid away from the general vicinity and the brat seemingly gone it was only a matter of time before he would get the Grail.

Not letting any hint of his attack save for his blood thirsty grin show through Lancer launched himself at his opponent. With a burst of speed he leaped at Archer. He expected Archer to pull some trick to give himself distance out of his ass but what Archer did was something that would have him mildly amused and exited. With the difficulty of mastering the spear along with the short lifespan of unmounted spearmen and lancers, weapons like this were difficult for anyone to encounter and build experience fighting against. It was a testament to how skilled Lancer was that he had become a master of his spear in his lifetime.

A thrust carried out in under a second could foil all but the most skilled of warriors. His attack was perfect. It should have left no gaps for another to take him on headfirst and counter him. Yet Archer did just that with swords none the less. Even though Lancer was fast Archer's most powerful skill could be done at the speed of thought.

His left hand held materialized Kanshou directly in front of the first thrust, sacrificing it in order to slow down the lance and subsequently Bakuya was materialized in his right hand just at the edge of the blade and another Kanshou formed soon enough to catch the shaft behind the blade after the first broke the instant it slowed down the spear.

"Tsch. Seriously what kind of archer has swords?" Lancer asked with a battle lust grin plastered on his face while breaking his opponent's white sword with his third trust. He then twisted his body to his left to dodge a trust by the black dao in his opponents right hand in order to maintain his offense.

It was a laughable concept .Everyone knew that an archer could never stand up to a skilled lancer. The servants summoned however were heroes, those who did what others could not do or would not try.

His red clad opponent just laughed and cheekily replied " My own kind".

Archer then reformed his white sword just in front of Lancer and as expected it hit nothing. Jumping back to avoid a sweep at his leg by the now crouching lancer he launch his left sword while kicking at the ground to follow it up with a slash from his right. Lancer wasn't idle either and he locked his lance with his right arm only to feigned an upwards trust while deflecting the black silhouette with the shaft.

Archer merely summoned another sword to deflect the trust but was taken off guard when he felt nothing from the expected impact. Rather the lance somehow snaked past his guard. In a moment of clarity he found the blade placed in between his arm and his torso. With a skill that surpass mortal heroes he used a prana burst with his left feet throwing himself a way just in time to avoid being turned into mince meat as Lancer spun his lance. He even saw a few jewels fly past him courtesy of Rin.

The difference between a magus and a servant was that a servant had almost everything enhanced by their summoning even when you don't take into account their own personal power ups. With seasoned eyes Archer saw each jewel clash into the lance as Lancer for some reason shifted to a defense. He spun his lance multiple times and yet he managed to block not only the jewels but the random spells that came from said jewels. He spun his lance at an insane speed but never losing power and at such a speed that it should not have been possible for him to have done what he did. Unlike his earlier attacks his defense was graceful whereas his offense was brutal and lacking in refinement. The contrast was so wide that at that moment Archer saw nothing short of an artist with his greatest brush.

The most disturbing part was that each swing was followed by a cloud of dust and he could feel something in the he noticed something. His eyes follow the surge in Prana only to see something on the ground. _"Not something, runes." W_ith wide eyes he altered his course to protect his master only to see his past self standing at the side in shock. "_But wait this didn't happened the last time." _At any rate he could not do anything already having committed to protecting Rin from the unknown runes. A blinding light accompanied his retreat from behind and the fate of his past was clouded from him if only for a moment.

(With Lancer)

"_This isn't so bad" _The hound of Ulster was somewhat glad that he didn't need to finish off his opponent too soon. It would have been a waste of time if he could not fight another at their best. That and he still needed the time to figure out how to kill his current master. Seing an unknown boy Lancer's Command took control. It forced him to attack any witnessess who weren't privy to the war. As he needed to keep himself save he decided to carve a bastardized runic script as a diversion. As he force Archer away he saw the black haired girl throwing multiple somethings at him. It took him only a moment to decide on his next course of action.

As he swung his lance to carve the bastardized runes into the ground he felt glad of the extra prana his master could give or for that new information of more effective runic scripts. Proving his worth as a master of Runes he deftly decided on three words. Deftly blocking most of the jewels and having felt the force behind those prana traps he was aware that he could posibly be wounded, posibly fataly so if he was unlucky enough to get hit. Yet for a man who took on an army single handedly it was pathetically easy to handle the new threat. Grinning he finished and activated his runes. Trained as a magus of runes he was no slouch when it comes to his chosen form of magecraft. While it took a lot more prana than what a Lancer rightly should have and into the realm of a Caster it would have allowed him to fight with nothing more than pure magic.

_Kenaz, _the power of light

_Ehwas, _harmony

_Sowillo,_ the sun

Three simple runes melded together to form a runic script. Difficult to make even in the best of times and requiring an insane amount of prana. It was a suicidal thing for anyone but the best to form such a haphazard script. However Lancer was the best even when he was limited to only 18 of the original runes when he learned magecraft to speak nothing of the discoveries he managed to pilfer from the priest's library. Formed together to make a runic script that through the pure skill that Lancer possess was able to work causing a small sun to manifest and blind everyone in front of him. Ignoring his opponent who, with his back turned in order to protect his master didn't suffer from the blinding light he still would not have been able to turn around in time.

Grinning he shifted his weight and launched at the still shocked bystander.

"_No hard feelings but I still need to fulfill my master's order." _

As fate would have it his accursed weapon never met flesh.

"Hello this is the Fuyuki Police sta-"

"Someone just fired gunshots at the high school"


	3. Poll

Poll (13/3/2012) FSN xover

* * *

><p>I got tired with balancing my six or so one shot since I'm not that fast a writer. Therefore I will put up a poll. SOOOO anyone who wants a oneshot will need to go to that poll. After this oneshot I will focus on a DCMarvel xover with HP onehost. Poll will be up for 3-4 days. You can review since I wont delete this and would only modify it to include the poll result so I have a way to track which type fic is more popular.

* * *

><p>End poll [153/2012]

and the winner is Harry and FSZ. Be prepared for a rather odd update as I would be updating the next chapter and replacing it until I finish the fic. This means that there would in the end be only 1 chapter when all is said and done.

It may take a while as this paticular fic has little to no preparation as a last minute addition.


	4. The 2nd Fatestay Harry part 2 draft

A/N This is the latest draft(6 weeks old) for the second part of Fate stay Harry. Since I'm working on draft no.5 of fatezero I thought I would give you guys this to tide it over. Still there is no reason why the completed version would be similar to this. Comments would be appreciated.

* * *

><p>Lancer had took a step and was ready to put his cursed spear into the heart of the boy. The thrust was perfect and at the speed it was going virtually any barrier would be as though it was nothing thing what with the force behind the spear. However it was not to be. Any lesser man would not have noticed the new arrival but for a person who was raised in the wild society of the Ireland it wasn't something that he missed. If it was not for the insane reflex he possess he would have died.<p>

Only a second has passed from when Lancer tried to change his coursed and he was worried that a master of another servant had arrived in order to blindside him. As it stood there was only two in the vicinity. But he was relieved that his instincts were right and that he just evacuated an untenable position.

Ice just erupted from right in front of him. A slew of spear, huge icicles sprouted right at him. A barrier to protect the boy. Like spears from the mouth of an icy apocalypse it was dangerous as it was unexpected. Lancer nimbly jumped up and away from the new man and into the shadows of the school.

The man wore a cloak that covered his entire back. Runes stitched with black thread could be seen on his grey-black clothing if one possessed an eyesight far superior than mundane humans. The only sign that he was a participant in the attack was the gun in his hands, still smoking from its last round.

It didn't take long for the identity to be revealed.

Her eyes widen. "Mr. Emiya" were the only words of that came out of the shocked Rin. Looking back she was relieved that Shirou, and it was Shirou for who else in the entire school had that shade of hair, was still alive. Shocked and on his knees but still alive. Taking a deep breath Rin moved from the arms of her servant and unto her feet in order to move behind him. Even if Lancer didn't attack any one of them a magus capable of a spell to drive a servant back should be handled with caution. Especially with the now clear warnings from her family of why she should have avoided the elder Emiya in totality.

Archer too was in shock but his reason was somewhat more personal than any could have guess. He offered no resistance to Rin's movement while he stood there, dumbstruck as he considered how his father was still alive.

"Tch just when I'm about to kill someone then I HAVE to be interrupted by a mage" It gets really annoying,

Kiritsugu Emiya didn't react to the taunt. All he did was to look at his watch and ready his gun for another round.

Lancer got agitated with the lack of response from the magus and while everyone else was in shock he decided to go on the offensive.

He did not do anything but feinted a move at his new opponent. His target was the boy and his orders were quite strict. Kill all witnesses. The Master's and servant will come second.

He did not need anything to actually use for range work but for an attack to be effective against a long range fighter one of two things must be accomplished. Take him out from a distance or get close enough without dieing.

Lancer chose the second and sprinted at the man in black. Using his superior speed he went and brought his spear up. It was level with the mages eyes. And at the last minute when the magus raised his gun at him he thrust his spear in order to blind the magus sight. It did not matter if he died or lost his eyes in the process so long as the magus could not interfere with what lancer was going to do next. With a level of dexterity that would have been out of placed of anyone but a hero he angled away as he jumped.

5 feet

10 feet

15 feet

The distance he gained with one jumped was insane and as he was soaring in the air he took aim at the still shocked student. Without losing the smile on his face he readied his lance and prepared to throw it at the unlucky boy.

However he was definitely NOT prepared for the runic circle that the magus summoned. Eyes widening he changed his one handed javelin grip to a staff worthy double grip and waited for the next opponent of the game all the while hoping to land on his feet before the last pawn of the war arrived.

XXXX

Kiritsugu was prepared for the worst. He extracted Avalon a few months back when he realized that he was chosen yet again to be a master. He was worried that he would succumb to the grail's influence sooner or later. To protect his family. The last things that he truly had. And with his portable summoning circle embedded in his cloak he could summon a servant anywhere he went, giving him a wildcard that no other master can predict, not even himself even if he had a good idea of who he would summon.

At his point of view. the spear effectively obstructing his view of Lancer. He sent prana into the summoning ritual, praying that he would make it in time. All of a sudden as he moved back to dodge the red spear he realize that it was pulled up!

Looking up he tried to reload his gun as fast as possible but he knew his only hope to distract the Lancer from killing his son was how fast his servant could be summoned.

Even as he rotated on the balls of his feet he swung the gun at the general direction of the blue Servant. He saw the 'Hero' holding his spear in a defensive like position. He hefted his gun in order to shoot out the "Creation bullet" a bullet blessed by his son's blood when it accidentally came into contact with one of his bullet.

He envisioned a wall of ice sprouting forth from the ground and prepared release another of his prana charged bullet at the ground to protect him from Lancer. The strain on his mind was intense but he held on knowing that he still needed his summoned Servant to get an edge if he wanted to survive.

XXXX

Gil was a long time friend but even the trusting Harry was not foolish enough to think that Gil would not do something detrimental to him if it pleases the man. No matter what ties that existed between the two there was still a hint of animosity as Harry suspected that Gil was up to something. There was nothing to support that suspicion but knowing that a man who has no qualms killing a person was dangerous whether he was an ally or an enemy.

Still walking Harry used the silence between the two of them to formulate a question to start the conversation. Something simple that had nothing to do with the fact that Gil had no record that he ever existed.

"Is there anything you want from me today?" Short, simple and to the point.

"Nothing much but I was wondering if you were doing something this coming week?"

Like clockwork he always ask something. Harry knew that Gil knew more than he should but this game of theirs was played for so long that he didn't know what would happen if they diverge from their normal 'games'.

"There is someone I want to help. So for now I guess that I would spend most of my time with her."

"So the prince is looking for a concubine."

_Damn that guy for having such a bloody poker face. _Harry just sighed in his head before trying to come up with a suitable retort to counter that joke. Coming up with nothing he only ask

" Why do you always call me a prince?. You call me that everytime you meet me but you never told me why you do it "

A moment though and an answer was ready

" You are a prince in deed if nothing else. To have a King's disposition is nothing to laugh about and so until you decide to take up the mantle of a King I will call you a prince till then."

_A riddle or maybe a clue. ARGGHHHH I need to focus on my problems first this can wait till later._

" Are you going anywhere right now or is stalking me your hobby?"

A glare and Harry wisely stop talking. He wasn't worried to be honest. It may have been the fact that at least he still had apparition to help him even if he had never tried actual magic yet.

" If, sorry even if you mind there is a person I want to visit and I'm sure that you aren't invited"

Gil only raise an eyebrow and nodded his head before walking away. But with his back turned Harry could not see the smile on the face of the first king of man.

But it would not have mattered at any rate. There was a person he wanted to help and he would help her. It was some ingrained instinct that stopped him from ignoring the problems faced by certain people. Like Hermione she was betrayed and it played with his memories. Never resting until he decided to help her. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself for the rather tiring Journey to the top of the Stairs, all the way to the ryuudou temple

XXXX

Sakura Matou was rather sad. Sad that a war like this would soon have her servant facing her sister. She looked at her grand father and wondered why he did what he did.

Once he went and effectively tortured her with thei magus crest. Then one day he stopped and did it on his biological grandson effectively sparing her from that gruesome fate and instead of *that* he began teaching her magic in a more traditional way.

Shinji put up the pain with an obsession that defied logic. He actually volunteered to undergo the process as though his life depended on it. It was not logical nor was it safe or even the smart thing to do. However in the end it was her that was chosen to be a master. Even when her brother was far more competent than the entirety of her abilities it was not him that was chosen.

But what surprised her the most was that her grandfather actually forbid her from participating in the grail war. He planned for something that needed her safe and unharmed. It was the only explanation that made sense but the problem for Sakura was what did he actually wanted with her. She looked around her room. It was remarkably plain safe for the rather elaborate and cuddly plushie that lined the shelves.

There was a bed simple yet fluffy with a quilt tucked in the cupboared if she ever needed one. Her books all neat and tidy in her wooden drawers besides her desk. But of everything she had here what she valued the most was a stack of letters that she hidden away from prying eyes. It was not even in the same compound. She looked out of the windows and hoped that nothing would go wrong. But with her fate she knew that her hope was nothing more that wishes.

Sighing she got back to doing her school work

XXXX

It was nothing he could not handle but still he found it rather annoying to be interrupted from his kill for a second time. Even if he used Gae bolg to kill anyone there would be a brief period of time for at least one person, the servant or the gun mage to finish him off.

He needed to make sure that he did not disarm himself. Everything abouth the Archer made him nervous. Nervous since he did not reveal how he goes about long distance attack. But he still needed to survive the fight. Another of his master's command seals forced him to ddo just that.

But outnumbered two to one he stood no chance of being able to make it through the entirety of the fight. If he fought one of them the other would use a long range magic to take him out.

_Oh great another one got summoned to fight me._

Lancer wanted to win for the sake of winning but even the Light of Ireland wasn't foolish enough to fight a battle he could not win.

XXXX

It wasn't anything specific. All Shirou saw was two people fighting like heroes in Shonen Jump. But so shock was his state of mind that he was paralysed when the Man in blue charged at him. He saw it coming, the silhouette of his would be murderer but he could not move, could not even blinked as his death came unto him.

So when the Ice burst from the ground he felt relieved and dropped to his knees as the adredaline left his system. His knees felt as if he would never walk again.

Time seemed irrelevant as he tried to catch his breath but what caught his attention wasn't anything he could fanthom. If he had to described it he felt like something akin to awe washed through his being. It wasn't much but it was enough for him to know something happen.

It felt like an eternity but ever so slowly he found the will to turn his head and there was another warrior a girl that looked like his age but she was not only clad in armour. No the most frightening thing was that she had a sword held to the throat of his father.

XXXXX

A woman was standing alone on the highest building of the city. She looked lithe and strong and her posture was nothing short of preparedness. She wore fluffy white/purple snow clothes. But what distinguished her from everyone else was her bloodred eyes. They were piercing and even rider was not immune to the confidence this lady exerted.

Rider was another such woman with an ample bosom and purple hair. Save for her metal blindfold her attire was one that left nothing to imagination. However despite it's scandalous looks it was extremely effective when she had to dodge or move. And despite everything she was greatefull for the extra mobility her clothes allowed her.

The reason for that was the rather deadly stone slab that her enemy's servant had use to ambush her. Now all that's left of the attack was the cracks that appeared along the building's central column.

Her master had ordered her to send a message of parley. Why he needed one she did not know nor did she wanted to know. And know she had to wait for an answer from this mysterious woman.

A minute pass and still nothing.

Another minute passed by and the only thing the opposing master did was to put her finger on her lips and pouted.

Then when she was ready to bolt away something seemed to change.

" I will think about it but no promises. OK?"


	5. Poll draft

AN :This is not completed. Any reviews should be _**PM**_ed to me. This would be replaced soon.

PS: This is a compilation of the best scenes from my 6 or so drafts for this bloody one shot

PSS: Uni is a bitch, and free time is more valuable than diamonds

* * *

><p>"Tell me what's wrong Kiritsugu".<p>

With a sigh the man in questioned. took his eyes of the computer and leaned back into his black comfy chair. Closing his eyes he let loose a sigh. In companionable silence his wife prepared a cup of tea. She did not pester her partner with questions knowing all to well that she would get her answers in due time.

She waited and it took all of five minutes before she heard a peep from her husband.

"I don't know. That is what wrong. Seven people chosen to be masters. However of these seven two of them are unknowns. First is the priest. His past is shrouded by the higher authorities. The church has, for some reason hidden his name even prior to the War. His records are partially tempered. And those that I can access shows a problem. A discrepancy. He has too many near masteries. Alchemy, transmutation, runes. Any thing he takes is taken to the limit of the known level of mastery and then promptly abandoned." As he ranted out his frustration, a thing that can only be appreciated or even noticed by his wife, he showed his wife the information on the screen.

Then at the apex of his impromptu speech Kiri stopped.

A deep breath.

" No the worst part is that all seven has been chosen. This was confirmed by the Wizard Marshall himself. However no one knows who the seventh is. That is why the he had to involve himself. A true unknown beyond what should be possible but what could he be. Is he a merc or a priest, How talented is he. All I can do is prepare to defend since he probably has the advantage of knowing who I am"

" Don't worry about it Kiri. I'm sure you would feel better if you go out and play with Ilya.

* * *

><p>Three months later.<p>

Her brown hair framed her pale one could do anything to save her. Not without killing his wife. his mate. But when he could changed the out come consistently to pursue the imposible what would he do to keep that power. Would you pay the price for the power to redo anything you want.

**This would be a battle worthy for the tales for gods. Why shouldn't you take part. But if your senses are to noble for a war then consider it as payment. The longer it goes on the more times my artifact can be used.**

**_*sigh*_**

**I just wish there was another way from needless battles**

Death, destruction, murder, blood. The nightmares won't stop coming but he could not stop, could not back down. To once again bloody his hands for the sake of another. The price he had to pay to save the one he loved.

**You would be the inspiration of a tale about a man with the power to stand and challenge gods. A mortal among divinity and you can't help but win for losing means a destiny worst than the price of putting your name among heroes. Testing your mettle among the likes of those who transend mortal limits. What more could a champion ask for**

**Have you considered I ask for peace. For family.**

The two ladies just arrived.

_They are too beautiful to be in a battlefield. _ Harry mused to himself. His heart scream at how unfair life is but as the fight moved on he, liked the others in the sidelines were in awe of their skills. There was no doubt in his mind that they were more than capable of attacking most wizards. Near flawless weapon skills combined with enhanced bodies. Truly gods among mortals. And like the idiot he was he stepped into the fray unwilling to procrastinate with what he needed to do.

* * *

><p>Kiritsugu would have been sweating bullets if things were a little more sane. Caster just appeared out of nowhere to try and challenge 2 Close combat Heroic spirits at the same time. But what frighten him the most was the lack of apparent information concerning the servant. No matter how strong a heroic spirit was the command seal would provide some modicum of information courtesy of the Grail. The terrifying thing was that nothing was given by the grail. Stats, history, noble phantasm. Absolutely nothing. To bypass that function would put a potential magus at a level surpassing that of those that made the Grail. A hero of old with the raw skill to surpass even modern knowledge of magecraft.<p>

No one would in their right mind bother using such a tactic with a class as fragile as the Caster. No master without a trump card in their hands. With a curt order to Maiya to continue observing Assasin he focused all of his efforts on deciphering the mysterious servant. At first look Caster was a noble with his mantle flowing behind him as he observed Lancer. Despite the fact that he(lancer) had his back to Saber he was unconcerned. The black hair of caster gave him the aura of a rather 'cool' guy. Too confident for his own good. His eyes on the other hand was like a warrior no different than people like Lancer or Sabre.

Kiri frowned as he consider what should he get Sabre to do. A servant like assassin was manageable for normal, but highly skilled Magus. They have the closest body to human physique with no true trait outside of a noble phantasm that can't be matched even by a significantly dedicated individual. But Caster on the hand had access to magics that no user of magecraft could emulate. Arguably he may have a body weak enough to be matched by a human although that was not a safe bet. And with him choosing to appear in between two servants implies that he had a way to deal with melee warriors.

But no matter what caster is, no matter the skills he may possess the match was taken to a new ball game when Caster said with a long suffering sigh.

"Well I think that you might want to join in Assassin."

* * *

><p><em>the 2 mongrels at least can appreciate when they are out matched. <em>

Gilgamesh was hidden almost half a kilometre away from the docks. If it was not for his enhanced eyesight he might as well have been born blind. But what caught his interest was the supposed servant caster. Despite the fact that he was, beyond any doubt, a hero his status as a servant was questionable. To one born with the authority of discernment and the experience of politics Gilgamesh could see the Truth better than most beings in existence. His entire focus shifted the moment he felt that titan step forth. A grin crept up his face. He knew just who that was. His heart felt pained that the grail was not able to give them their original stats. To have the two most powerful heroes unable to take up their full power was a major disappointment.

But still if it was HIM than their authority was more than enough to make up for the incompetency of the "Holy Grail". It was unnatural for them to meet even if he was reincarnated. However there was no denying the thrill, the anticipation he had to fight another that he could call an equal.

He prepared his Gate and took out his regalia of lordship. Then he jumped up and into the stalemate wishing ot start up a fight to feel what it was like to be at the edge of loss.

* * *

><p>To Arturia there was a tense disturbance in the air. Everything in her screamed that the man was dangerous. She rationalised this feeling in the form of how much confidence a servant must have if he had the courage to stand in between two knights fighting in full glory of their legends. with the wind burst aiding her movement so much she actually shot passed the black figure and corrected herself to stand with Lancer facing the unknown servant.<p>

The silence was deafening.

"So may I have the opportunity of knowing who I may be facing."

It was quiet just loud enough for the two servants to hear. but what made it worse was that the man's attitude, his very tone was one of a tired hero of war. Someone who would rather not join this war. A hero. That was who stood before them. A hero. It was more than dangerous for a caster to be a war hero. Magic was temperamental and Sabre knew how skilled one must be to use it in the midst of a battle. TO fight someone like Merlin was stupid and dangerous. Stupid since they may never know what he can used and dangerous because magic was magic. Caution was well advise.

"Well I think that you might want to join in Assassin."

Saber could only widen her eyes before a new opponent took the initiative to take on the glass wearing Caster

* * *

><p>"Kiritsugu. He. <strong>Is.<strong> Dangerous"

Short, simple and consise. Saber was well used to following other in her younger years. That said she felt the need to emphasize exactly how much she feared the caster compared to everyone else. Kiritsugu may have Kotomine the most dangerous but it was Caster that saber feared. The most dangerous of the servants.

Kiri on the other hand just took another puff of his cigarete before leaning back onto the castle walls . He was trying to take his worries of the two most dangerous pieces of the war. His hand reflexively clenched and crushed his cigarette before dropping it back onto the already littered floor.

"Why did you run away Saber?"

"There was an unknown who could potentially take everyone at once for all we knew. He had the raw skill to take on Archer and was able to replicate archer's NP. I have doubts that I could have taken him without preparations. If it wasn't for the fact that he is fundamentally different from you he may have taken out Irrisviel to try to get rid of me and I would not be able to do nothing anything to him. "

A jab at his nature. Kiritsugu could not helped but feel jealous at these servants were the epitomes of humanity and people who were at heart truly good. He may never be a hero and even Caster with his haggard looks had an air of greatness that put the Magus killer to shame. However the time of regrets has passed and it seemed fortunate that the newest player was too honorable to put his servant to good use. And Kiritsugu would not hesitate to take advantage of their honour.

"You did well Saber. Now go and guard Irisviel"

It hackled at Arturia's pride that someone would dismissed her like this. If it was anyone else she would have thrown down the gauntlet and duelled them to submission but she had too much at stake to lose it all due to her anger.

Kiritsugu noticed that his servant visibly bristled with anger but he had to admit respect to her discipline and professionalism. Now all he had to do was to come up with a way to take on Caster.

* * *

><p>Harry just sighed. Black Stronghold was arguably one of the greatest wizarding castle in terms of the grandeur of it's architecture. Unlike Grimlaud place there was a regal atmosphere just by living there. But for its splendour it housed a deadly problem. The best healers on Earth. from the lost sands of Agrabah to the isle of the fae virtually anyone Harry could get his hands on were here, by stick or by carrot.<p>

It was somewhat gratifying that there actually were people who geeked out when meeting face to face with one of the greatest poets alive. The sight of their awestruck face nearly made him forget about 'her' when he wound back time.

"What does my liege wish upon me, his humble servant"

Harry didn't even moved his gaze from the window. all he did was to say

"Do tou want something, Will?"

"It's absurd to think that I actually need something from you. My hearts bleaches itself due to your words loathsome."

"You should stop it you know. It's kind of annoying to have to translate you manually using what is effectively a new language for your bloody poems."

"Trite but true. However for an artist what better way to pass the time but by doing the impossible. No today I merely wanted to give you a gift. I have prepared two gifts for you but you must choose which one you want."

.. ... .. ..

" Aren't you going to tell me what the choices are?"

"But where is the fun in that. No, the choice is yours but the question would be what would you choose when you have nowhere to go, no goals to accomplish or even a duty to fulfil."

The silence was deafening if only for a moment

"I choose what I have to nothing more."

"A man who is not a man. Purer, truer, more so than any one made by god. You tempered yourself with your past, strike with your will in the present and accept nothing of the future. If this is your choice so be it. I will give you nothing on this day."

With that he walked out with a smile. Past the door his smile turned into a grin most demented.

Shakespeare had found an actor in this play of life that positively inspired him. No more would he be limited by his mind when he could see a stage no opera house could carry out. When he could bear witness to scenes aplenty with a cast of characters untainted. No he found his utopia and any sacrifice will be done if only to see the ending. Hermione would be cured and the modern prince would have his queen, of that he was sure.


End file.
